WrestleMania Fantasties
by thelittledevil
Summary: The Former Pornstar Atra Daniels who used to work under the name of Shawna lenee, Meet's some Of WWE's Hottest Superstars. John Cena,Randy Orton,Batista
1. Chapter 1

**WrestleMania Fantasies Part One**

I'll admit it right up front: I am a wrestling fan. I love the show, the excitement and even the spectacle. But most of all I loved the guys. There were almost all bright and funny and over the years I'd formed friendships with a few of them. When they were in town, I made a point of getting together with at least one for dinner and, depending on the guy, maybe more. I was never stupid enough to think I was going to run away with them but I did know they enjoyed my company and a few would even ask if I wanted to travel to the next city with them. If I had the time I would go as, at the very least, it insured that I would get to see the next night's show.

In recent years some of the guys had taken to making sure that there were tickets waiting for me at the box office. It was never something I expected but it was a sweet gesture that I appreciated. I secretly suspected that it made them feel like rock stars and I didn't want to be the one to shatter the fantasy.

The older guys appreciated my ability to speak intelligently about the business and the show, while the younger guys were more impressed with my large breasts and firm ass. It was a sign of changing times when Kevin Nash spent just as much time discussing my thoughts on the last pay per view as he did fondling my nipples.

I was just adding some ticket stubs and picture to my latest scrapbook when the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey you," came David Bautista's deep voice.

"I was just thinking about you." I said as I looked at a picture of the two of us together. I was sitting on his lap wearing only a bra and panties while David, for his part, was naked from the waist up. He was holding the camera at arms' length and we were both laughing.

"And what were you thinking?" his voice rolled over me.

"Just thinking about the last time you were in town."

"That was a good night," again his voice had the slight hint of a purr.

"Yeah it was," there was a long moment of silence as we both contemplated the evening. I finally pulled myself together, "So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were planning on going to WrestleMania."

"I honestly hadn't thought about it."

"Well you know I have some comp tickets."

"Oh?"

"I could leave them at Will Call for you."

I was a little surprised, most of the guys opted to have their families at WrestleMania, "I'd like that but you really don't have to."

"I know but I'd like to see you," he seemed to think about his next words, "Just to hang out or something."

"Just to hang out? The week of WrestleMania?"

He chuckled softly, "I'll leave to tickets for you then."

"David, you know Mania is like a high school reunion for me . . . but in a good way."

Again there was silence, "Look Atra, I know you are a social butterfly. I'm not saying I want you to spend every second of the day with me. Or even that I want you to wait naked for me in my room, although I like that!"

I laughed, "You would."

His deep chuckle rumbled through the phone, "A beautiful woman, naked in my room? I'm only human."

Again I laughed, "But you're saying you don't want that."

"Well now that I've thought about it . . . "

"It's never gonna happens big man, " I teased.

"A guy can dream."

"I would like to see you though, even if I don't wait naked for you in your room."

"Then it's settled, you'll come to Detroit and I'll leave some tickets and Will Call for you. How many?"

I pondered for a minute I wasn't sure which of my friends could get away from the obligations of work and family, "Just one . . . I think."

"You sure?"

"Um . . . two I guess."

"You guess?"

"I just don't know if any of my girls will be able to get away."

He laughed, "It's one day."

"More like a week and you know it."

"So you'll be in town for a while then?"

"Yeah I like to do some of the stuff at Access besides, it'll give me a chance to hang out with old friends."

"Yeah about that, Paul gets nervous when you spend too much time with Stephanie."

"Paul should be happy I've spent time with Stephanie. I taught that girl everything she knows about sex." There was a long pause, "You're thinking about me teaching Steph about sex aren't you?"

"Was this a 'hands on' education?"

"Shut up."

He laughed, "I'll be thinking about that for a while."

"I'm sure you will."

"So if you won't wait naked for me in my room, would you get naked for me now?"

"Smooth David, real smooth."

He laughed, "I try. But you can't fault me here, I just happen to like you naked."

"Well too bad for you I'm fully clothed right now."

"And what would constitute 'fully clothed'?"

"Cut off shorts and a tank top."

"Bra and panties?"

"Have you met me?"

"Okay, so possibly a bra but no panties."

"No bra."

"Really?"

I shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see it, "I'm home alone, what would be the point?"

"I like the way you think. How is it possible you are single?"

I was a little stunned by the question but again I found myself shrugging, "Most men don't react well to me gallivanting around with wrestlers."

"So why hasn't a wrestler snatched you up?"

I felt like I was moving too far out of my comfort zone, "Most of them don't think of me that way. I'm either a booty call or someone else's booty call."

"You don't mind that?"

"If it really bothered me I'd probably do something to change it," I thought about it for a moment, "Does it bother you?"

He seemed to think for a moment, "I wouldn't say it bothers me, but I think you are better than a booty call." I was stunned silent I had no response that felt appropriate. "Are you naked now?" David asked finally.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No David I'm not naked."

"You should be," his voice was serious.

"Too bad you aren't here to undress me."

"Mmm, I'd like that."

"Me too. I love the way you undress me." I sighed softly at the memory of David's tongue gently caressing each newly exposed area of skin as he undressed me.

"And I like the way your skin tastes."

"God David, you know how to make a girl hot."

"How hot?"

"Hot enough that if you were here, you could see how hard my nipples are."

"They wouldn't be the only thing hard."

"Oh really?"

"And suppose I reached up under my shirt and teased my nipples while you watched?"

"I'd rather you took your shirt off."

"Okay," I said and slipped my tank top off over my head.

"Did you just take your shirt off?"

"Yes I did and now I'm teasing my nipples."

"Are you on your bed?"

"No I'm on my couch. And you?"

"Hotel room."

"Now that's an image."

"What?"

"You. Sitting up in bed with your long legs stretched out in front of you, looking like you look . . . "

"You like that do you?"

"I really do." I pinched my nipples a little harder causing my breath to catch in my throat.

"Mmm, I like that sound. Tell me exactly what you are doing."

"I'm pinching my nipples and thinking about the way you tease them."

"I like teasing your nipples. You have really great tits. I like those hard little nipples on my tongue."

Again my breath caught in my throat, "God David, you really are making me hot."

"How hot?"

"Hot enough that I can feel my pussy getting wet."

"I like your wet pussy."

"And I like the way your hard cock feels inside my wet pussy."

"Now who knows how to talk?" he said with a chuckle.

"I wish I was there with you."

"Really? And what would you be doing?"

"Kissing you. Kissing your chest, moving down slowly."

"How far down?"

"You know how far."

"Yeah," he said with a soft sigh, "you give great head."

"I'd open your jeans and take your cock out. Are you hard for me?"

"God, yes!"

"I'd hold you in my hand, slowly stroking you while I look up at you. I keep my eyes on yours as I slide my tongue all the way up the length of your cock. I'd let my tongue tease the tip of you while my hand holds you tight."

"Don't tease me."

"What are you gonna do about it?" I ask, keeping my voice coy despite my arousal.

"Grab a handful of your hair and pull."

"You know I love that."

He laughed softly, "Yeah."

"Mmm, I'd suck your cock as far down my throat as I could manage." I could hear his breath coming faster as I spoke. "I'd move my mouth up and down while my tongue teases you."

"Goddamn! I want more! Take your shorts off!" Without asking I did as I was told. "I'd turn you around so your pussy was right over my face."

"Oh god David!"

"I'd slide my tongue over your clit then back up to your sweet hole. Your pussy tastes so good."

"You've got me so wet! My fingers are just sliding over my pussy lips."

"Your fingers or my tongue?"

"Oh god I wish it was your tongue!"

"Tell me what you're doing."

"Teasing my clit. I like using my ring finger and my middle finger. I put them on either side of my clit and stroke slowly up and down."

"I bet that's hot. I'd love to watch you doing that."

"And how long would you watch before you joined in?"

"Not very long," He admitted.

"Then what would you do?"

"I would fuck you, slow and hard just like you like it," his voice was deep, almost a growl.

"Would you bend me over?"

"No, I want to watch your face when you cum."

"You know if I can get my arms around you . . . "

"You won't."

"Oh?"

"I've learned . . . no scratches on me."

"And how would you prevent them?"

"Hold you down."

A shiver ran over my body, "Oh I like that."

"I know you do."

I closed my eyes and could almost feel David's strong hands around my wrists, holding me down as he moved in and out of me. "You're going to make me fucking cum!"

"Mmm, yeah finger your pussy for me, I want to hear you cum."

His voice seemed almost tangible as it moved over me, exciting all of my nerves at once. I came with an intense shudder and a deep moan. I stayed still for a long moment then I finally pulled my fingers free from my still sensitive pussy.

"My fingers are wet," I told David who's own breathing was still ragged and uneven.

"I'd love to lick them clean."

I moaned softly as I used my tongue to clean each of my fingers, making sure David heard my eager sucking sounds, "You're right, my pussy does taste good."

My words were greeted by a deep groan as David came, "Goddamn!" he finally said as he regained his breath. "I have a mess here," he said with a laugh.

"You know I'd love to help you clean it up."

"I know," He sighed softly. "The biggest downside to phone sex is that you aren't here."

I laughed, "Well sure."

"No seriously, one of the things I really like about you is how good you feel next to me."

"Even though I'm always gone in the morning?"

"Yeah, what's that about?"

"Saves time and awkwardness in the morning."

"Maybe the reason you haven't been snatched up by a wrestler is because you don't stay around long enough to be snatched up."

I was so stunned. I didn't know what to say.

"Have I stepped over a line?" he asked.

"No, it's fine."

There was a long silence on the line, "I really didn't mean to . . . "

"David, really it's not that big a deal. I just wasn't expecting it that's all. I didn't even really realize that you notice I was gone in the morning."

"I notice the second you leave. The bed gets colder."

"In a way that's very sweet."

"I try." His voice was getting thick with sleep.

"I'll let you go, you sound like you're getting tired."

"You wore me out."

"Even over the phone? Good lord David, what are you going to do when I am actually there with you?"

"Be thoroughly exhausted and love every minute of it." He paused for a minute, "But I really should call the office and make sure your tickets are waiting for you."

"At this time of night?"

"Ah the wonders of voice mail."

"Gotcha."

"Besides I need to call and leave the messages before Cena gets there and starts reserving tickets for his family."

"All seven hundred of them?"

He laughed softly, "Something like that."

"Okay well I'll let you go big man, get some sleep . . . now that I've wore you all out."

"I think I'll sleep much better now." He conceded.

David wasn't the only one who slept well that night. I didn't even bother putting my sleep clothes on, I crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. My dreams were filled with David's naked skin against mine as I rode him again and again to a shuddering climax. I was pulled from the dreams by the sound of the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" even to my own half asleep ears my voice sounded throaty and a little impatient.

"Good morning beautiful," came Randy Orton's voice.

I stretched slowly, "Good morning Randy. What time is it?"

There was a pause as he obviously checked his watch, "Probably around seven a.m. your time. Did I wake you up?"

"Well yeah Randy, it's seven a.m."

"I'm really sorry I honestly thought you would be up already."

"Why are you up?"

"I'm always up early, I guess I'm just a morning person."

"That's just unnatural."

He laughed softly, "Who are you to talk to me about unnatural? You have done plenty of unnatural things to me."

"I have not. Everything I've done to you was perfectly lovely and natural."

Again he laughed, "I'll give you that it was lovely."

"So what brings you to me so early in the morning?"

"I was wondering of you are planning on coming to WrestleMania?"

My mind flashed to thoughts of David for a moment, "Yeah I am."

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet, I've only recently gotten the tickets."

"Really? I thought they were sold out."

"You might say I have friends in high places."

"Apparently," he paused for a moment, "What day are you coming into town?"

"Honestly Randy, I haven't gotten that far yet. Probably Monday or Tuesday so I can get settled."

"Cool, I'm coming in on Tuesday to do press, you wanna get together?"

"Sure, but I've already got some tentative plans but as soon as those are more solid we can get together before or after that."

"What kind of plans do you have?" I could almost hear the lewd implications in his voice.

"Dinner with some friends," I lied, no need to tell him everything, "you know I always get together with Stephanie when I get the chance."

"Yeah, you know Paul really doesn't like that."

"I've heard, but he should just get over it. She's been a friend. So anyway as soon as I am out of that we can get together."

"Great, are you sure you don't need tickets?"

"I'm sure Randy but I do appreciate the offer."

"Well you've got my number, give me a call when you know what hotel and what day you're coming in."

"Okay."

After hanging up with Randy I went back to sleep for a few hours and had many wonderful dreams with will Randy and David. When I finally got up, I made a list of all the things I needed to do before leaving town. The item at the top of the list was also the one I was dreading the most. I finally screwed up my courage and called him.

"Where are you running away to now?" his smoke scarred voice demanded.

"Detroit."

"And what's in Detroit?"

I paused, "WrestleMania." I said softly.

"You know you have a show opening in less than a month and you have no pictures for it."

"That's not true. I have plenty of pictures. I just haven't printed them."

"You know if you had an assistant . . . " it was his favorite argument.

"I'm not getting an assistant and you know it. I just called to let you know that your cash cow is going out of town."

"So when Vanity Fair calls and says they want you to shoot George Clooney, I should just tell them 'I'm sorry, she's busy watching wrestling'?"

"If Vanity Fair calls . . . you have my cell phone number."

He gave the sigh of a beaten man, "Fine, have fun."

"I always do!"

After talking to my agent I made a few more phone calls and got my plane tickets and a double hotel room. Next I called Rene .

"Wassup?"

"Well what are you doing all of next week and the next weekend?"

"Um, working."

"Even Sunday?"

She paused, "Why?"

"I happen to have gotten some comp tickets to WrestleMania."

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope."

"How did you get those?"

"David Bautista."

There was a long silence then a soft chuckle, "I knew pimping you out to all those wrestlers would eventually pay off."

"Yeah Dave called last night and Randy called this morning."

"Damn girl you are popular . . . so when are we leaving?"

I went over the details, giving her flight times and hotel info. We'd be leaving at different times so we just agreed to meet at the hotel.

The days didn't pass fast enough. But when Monday morning arrived, I still managed to be almost late for my flight. I've never been a good flyer so I tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't get comfortable. As a result when I landed in Detroit, I was more than a little cranky.

While I was waiting for a cab the world went very dark as someone covered my eyes "Guess who?" came Randy's voice. I turned and was taken into his arms, "How are you?" he asked.

I hugged him tightly, "I hate to fly!" I started to say more but I could feel his hands moving to my ass. I opened my mouth to protest but he covered my mouth with his and kissed me deeply. His tongue was sweet as it entered my mouth, his kiss had a distinctly cinnamon taste. His hand moved to the back of my head and his fingers tangled, "I want to fuck you," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him and looked him up and down. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a deep royal blue shirt open at the throat. He was giving me a look that made me wonder if we'd make it to the hotel. "Your place or mine?" I asked.

"I don't care," he practically purred at me.

My knees went a little weak as I turned to hail a cab. While I waited for the cars to jockey into position Randy stood behind me, his fingers teased the line of my spine as my skin tingled. Just as the cab pulled up, Randy brushed my ponytail aside and kissed the back of my neck. I

spun hard to face him, "You evil brat! You know what that does to me!" I smiled up at him.

He gave a lopsided smile and leaned down to my ear, "Yeah, it makes your nipples hard and your pussy wet."

I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled gently, "And you love my wet pussy."

"You're damn right!"

In the back of the cab Randy's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He pulled me onto his lap, my legs crossing his. Randy's lush mouth moved from my neck to my ears. I quivered softly as he gently nibbled my earlobe. His hand found my right breast and he cupped it gently. I snaked my arm around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Randy wasted no time sliding his hand down my body, pausing only to unfasten my jeans. Before he could go any further, I covered his hand with mine, "Wait til we get to the hotel, then we can fuck all night long. But not here, not in the back of a cab."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on fucking you right here. I just wanted to feel your pussy". As he spoke, he slid his hands into my jeans. He easily found my hard clit and teased it. I arched my back and gasped loudly as he slid his fingers into me. His mouth moved over my neck, kissing and nibbling his way to my ear.

"Tease my clit," I whispered.

He took my earlobe between his teeth and whispered softly, "I cannot wait to fuck you!" His fingers began moving at a steady pace in and out of me. I couldn't stop writhing on his lap. I turned my head and buried my face in his neck, breathing his scent deeply. I crossed my legs, trapping his hand. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my thigh as I moved on his hand.

Slowly the tension began to build, bringing me closer to orgasm, "I'm gonna cum!" I whispered in his ear.

"God baby, I want you to ride my hand til you cum." His words pushed me over the edge, pulling a deep moan out of me as I felt my inner walls contract around the fingers he'd shoved deep inside me. I knew I was practically whimpering as I tried to hide my orgasm from the cab driver.

Soon I was trying to regain my breath as Rand pulled me even closer against his chest. He pulled his fingers from deep inside me, and they were shiny with my juices. He admired his handy work for a moment then brought the glistening fingers to my lips. Without even thinking I sucked first one finger clean then the other. After his fingers were clean, I looked up at him, "You don't want a taste?"

Again came his lopsided grin, "Don't worry, I will be tasting that sweet pussy." I laughed softly and kissed the side of his neck as I fastened my jeans. He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. There was something really decadent about kissing Randy. His mouth was something I could get distracted by merely looking at, let alone kissing him. We were still kissing when I heard the cab driver discreetly clear his throat. I paid the cab as Randy took our bags out of the trunk. After the cab pulled away we both noticed that we were at the Hilton, "Are you staying here too?" we both asked at the same time. We agreed that after we both checked in I would go to his room after dropping off my stuff in my room.

Before I left the front desk the maitra'd handed me an envelope, "This was delivered for you today miss," he said softly.

I opened the envelope and inside were two tickets to WrestleMania as well as a short handwritten note explaining that David had thought it would be better just to have the tickets delivered to me at the hotel. He was worried that leaving them at Will Call would mean that if I got there late they might be given to someone else. I was about to call David and thank him when I felt my ponytail brushed aside and Randy's lips against the back of my neck, "I can't wait for you, come to my room now. Please!" his voice held a slightly pleading tone that was powerfully erotic.

I turned to face him and snaked my hand to the back of his head, pulling him down to me, "Take me upstairs and fuck me," I told him with my lips close to his ear. I felt him shudder in my arms, but he said nothing. Instead he took my hand and led me to the elevators. Once the doors closed Randy's hand moved to my ass where he held me gently, stroking and occasionally pinching me. He only let me go long enough to shrug out of his jacket and drape it over the handle of his suitcase.

The second we were inside the door of his suite Randy tossed his suitcase to the side and grabbed me, pulling me pulling me into his arms. His mouth covered mine in a heated kiss, his hands pulled my hair free of it's elastic. I reached for the buttons of his shirt only to have my hands pushed away as he pulled my t-shirt off over my head. He easily moved so he was sitting on the couch, pulling me so I was straddling him. He reached around me and in a quick movement my bra was on the floor and Randy's fingers were teasing my nipples. His mouth moved from my neck down to my right nipple, he used the tip of his tongue to tease me, it had an instant effect. "God Randy!" I groaned as I pressed against him. He moved his hands to my hips

and turned us so I was on my back on the couch. Together we worked frantically to get my jeans off.

"Goddamn!" Randy said appreciatively licking his lips. His fingers moved quickly to my pussy, opening me and teasing me, "I jut love how you get so fucking wet." He slid two fingers into me, I immediately tightened myself around those fingers, "Oh goddamn I have got to fuck you!" he stood up and moved to the end of the couch, "Turn over," he instructed. I did as I was told, lifting my ass and giving it a little wiggle to tease him. To my surprise he grabbed my ankles and pulled me until my hips were over the arm of the couch. I heard him unzip his pants and felt him press the tip of his cock against me.

"Please Randy!"

He chuckled softly then in one hard stroke he rammed his hard cock into me. Again I tightened around him, "God! You fucking bitch!" he groaned deeply then began thrusting in and out of me. His hands held my hips tightly, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Harder Randy! Fuck me harder!" I begged loudly.

He tangled one hand in my hair and pulled hard, "I want you to cum on my cock you little bitch. Let me feel that wet little pussy cum!" Then he placed a few hard bites on my neck and shoulders.

"If you want me to cum, you're gonna have to fuck me like a man!" To my surprise he pushed his cock all the way into me and held it there. Then he reached around my thigh and with his fingers he found my clit. I couldn't stop the loud gasp as he gave the hard little button a firm pinch. While the pain of the pinch was jarring it also sent a bolt of pleasure through me. I tried to pull away, to escape the intensity, but Randy held me tightly and continued to pinch and release my clit. I writhed beneath his touch, finally cumming hard with a loud scream and a warm gush of juices. I knew my inner walls were clutching at him tightly and I was finally rewarded as Randy

began to cum. He pressed even deeper into me and groaned through clenched teeth.

After what seemed like forever Randy pulled out of me and began covering my neck and back with soft kisses. His hands moved up my sides and then snaked around my waist, "That was . . . "

I laughed and stood up so I could turn in his arms, "That was good," I raised up on my toes and kissed him softly.

His brow was shiny with sweat and his eyes were slightly glazed. "Don't leave," he whispered softly.

"I won't but I need a shower," I smiled coyly up at him, "Unless you want to clean me up?"

He laughed, "Nah, get your ass in the shower."

"You joining me?"

"Maybe in a minute but I need to sit for a second."

"Okay, but I'm gonna want a second round sooner rather than later."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not done with you yet."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

In the shower I let the warm water rinse the sweat and sex from my skin. The rose scent of the soap and the steam soon filled the room. I liked the feel of the water and soap bubbles moving over my skin. I had just stepped into the water to rinse off when the shower stall door opened. Randy watched for a moment then smiled, "We have company," he said softly and inclined his head over his shoulder. I looked around Randy and saw John Cena standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

His eyes moved over my naked body, "long enough." His voice was it's natural deep timbre that moved over my skin in an almost tangible way.

Randy stepped into the shower with me and took me in his arms. I moved my hands over his chest as we kissed, his skin was silky beneath my touch. I paused at his nipples, giving them a little pinch before moving my mouth first to one then to the other. As I teased his nipples, I slid my hands down his body to his cock which was already hard. He felt good in my hands as I stroked him.

He turned me so my back was to him and I was facing John. Randy reached around me and cupped my breasts, teasing my nipples as his mouth moved over my neck and shoulders. I could feel his hard cock first just pressing against me then nestling between the cheeks of my ass. I reached down between my legs and slid two fingers into my pussy, John's eyes followed my every gesture and he slowly licked his lips. I pulled my fingers out and offered them to Randy who eagerly began to lick and suck them clean. "She tastes good," He said before again kissing my neck and shoulders.

Randy moved his hands up my body, then slowly guided my hands until I was holding onto the sides of the shower door. He then moved his hands to my hips and spread my cheeks apart. The tip of his cock slid down then gently nudged against my aching pussy. Very slowly he slid into me, teasing both of us.

" Does my cock feel good?" Randy asked.

"God yes!" Even with my eyes closed I could still feel John watching Randy fuck me.

"Do you want him to watch you cum?" Randy whispered in my ear, his breath was hot against my skin.

"Yes! Then I want him to make me cum!" I looked over at John in time to see a smile spread across his lips.

"I can do that," He said softly. Our eyes locked and suddenly I couldn't look away from him. Randy's mouth moved over the back of my neck and shoulders as his cock slid in and out of me. I knew my breath was catching in my throat and the familiar crescendo was building.

"I can feel your pussy cinching up on me!" Randy whispered in my ear, "You're going to cum again aren't you, you dirt little slut!"

I quivered deeply and groaned, "God yes Randy! I'm gonna cum on your cock!"

He pulled out of me and brushed my clit with the tip of his cock, "Beg me to fuck you til you cum!"

I whimpered softly, "Please Randy! Give me your cock, let me cum!"

Randy chuckled softly and slowly eased himself back into me. I felt my face being held and opened my eyes to see John standing in front of me, watching me intently, "Cum for him," he whispered softly, his lips brushing against mine.

The orgasm was amazing, having John watch me so intently made the experience mind blowing. Randy held my hips and thrust deeply into me, his cum gushing inside me.

As I tried to regain my breath John's mouth covered mine and his tongue began probing. Randy pulled out of me and began kissing my neck softly. John pulled his mouth from mine long enough to say, "I'll take her from here." As he kissed me, his hands moved to my hips and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

After laying me on the bed John moved his hands from my hips to tangle in my hair. His kisses became deeper and more intense as I trailed my hands down his back. He slid his right hand down my body, hooking my left knee over his arm, spreading me open. In one easy stroke he entered me. "Oh god John!" I groaned and immediately tightened around him. I slid my hands

around the back of his neck and kissed him. He moaned deeply against my kiss as his hips began moving against me. I arched my back and met each of his thrusts as best I could in such a vulnerable position. I really relished the feel of him inside me, of the weight of his body on top of mine and mostly the feeling of him studying my face so intently. His movements were not as rough as Randy's but the effect of him just watching my face was powerfully erotic. His own expression was essentially calm, except for a tightness around his jaw. I reached up and held his face in my hands, his eyes closed and a deep moan escaped his lips. He pushed deep inside me and I felt him shudder between my thighs. He held his position for a long moment, then let out a gasp and I realized he'd been holding. I laughed softly, "You were holding your breath?"

He nodded but didn't seem able to speak.

"Are you okay?" I asked and kissed him gently.

He nodded and swallowed, "I'm good."

"You sure?"

Again he nodded only this time it was accompanied by a thumbs up. Again I chuckled but I followed it with a light kiss on his cheek. His hands moved over my body as he returned my kiss.

"As much fun as watching you two is, you need to move over John," Randy said.

I felt the bed give under Randy's weight. John gave me a soft kiss then moved aside. Randy pulled me against him, allowing my head to rest on his chest. Slowly his hand began to run through my hair. Rather then leave, John simply moved behind me. I looked up and saw an odd expression cross Randy's face. John must've seen it to because I heard him laugh softly, "You just said I needed to move, you didn't say anything about leaving." Randy just smiled and pulled me closer to him.

I nuzzled his neck softly. His skin smelled clean and masculine. I couldn't resist the urge to run my tongue along his jaw line to his ear. He shivered slightly and made a soft moaning sound that rumbled deeply in his chest. I moved until I was on top of him and continued to nibble his ear. His hands rested gently on my hips and he squeezed gently at first, then harder as I

breathed lightly in his ear.

I began kissing my way down his chest, stopping to tease his nipples until another moan escaped his lips. I made sure as I moved down his body that my hair slid softly over his skin. Just below his navel I bit his tender skin gently, "Oh my god!" he gasped and tangled his fingers in my hair. His already hard cock was straining as I moved between his thighs. Rather than take him directly into my mouth, I slid my tongue around the base of him, deliberately teasing him. His hands tangled tight in my hair and he seemed to writhe beneath me. I moved past his cock and sucked one of his balls into my mouth. "Goddamn!" he swore. I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and slowly stroked him as I sucked his balls. Using my hair as a handle he pulled my head and looked me in the eye, "I want you to suck my cock!" he demanded.

I smiled up at him and rubbed the tip of his cock against my lips. The skin was silky as I slipped him into my mouth. Again he moaned and began guiding the pace he wanted. I closed my eyes as I relished the feel of him filling my mouth. Again he wrenched my hair, "Look at me when you suck my cock!" he ordered. I looked up at him and saw the heat in his eyes.

I was so completely focused on Randy that I didn't immediately notice John had moved until I felt his hands on my hips. He pulled me until I was on my knees with my ass in the air. Randy looked over my shoulder and smiled, "She's got a great ass doesn't she?"

John's hands moved over my hips, "yeah she does." His finger moved to my pussy and easily slipped into me. I could feel his eyes watching as his fingers moved in and out of me, pulling out only to tease my clit until I moaned around Randy's cock. Randy moaned loudly and arched his back as he shuddered beneath me, "FUCK!" he practically screamed and pulled me up for a deep kiss. As we kissed, I reached between my legs and positioned his cock at the entrance of my pussy. He lifted his hips and slid deeply into me. Slowly we began to move together, Randy holding my face in his hands and watched me intently. Again Randy's eyes moved past me and he smiled. Before I could glance over my shoulder, I felt fingers probing my back entrance. Without

really meaning to my spine stiffened and my breath caught in my throat. Randy's fingers traced my face, "you're going to have to relax baby," he said softly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as John's fingers eased into me.

"She's tight," John said, "I'm gonna need lube or I might really hurt her."

"There's baby oil in my bag," Randy said and indicated the bag he'd tossed aside. As John moved back and forth between the bag and the bed Randy kissed me deeply. Again I felt John's fingers probing me and again I stiffened. John's lips were suddenly right by my ear, "This could feel really good for you baby but you have just got to relax."

Randy continued to hold my face in his hands as he covered my lips and cheeks with feather soft kisses, "just take deep breaths." He said softly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, John's fingers were replaced with his cock pressing gently against me. I reached up and held onto the headboard above Randy as his hands moved to my hips. John's left hand moved to my shoulder as he slowly eased into me. For a moment none of us moved. For me the feeling was intense, I felt completely filled up with cock and I was having a hard time catching my breath. Very slowly John began to set the pace for all of us, moving in and out of me. "Oh god!" I groaned deeply.

Randy brushed my hair out of my face and continued to cover my in kisses, moving over my neck and ears, "God your pussy feels good," he whispered. I shivered deeply and almost growled at him as I covered his mouth with mine. As Randy's tongue pushed its way into my mouth, I felt John's breath on my neck. John moved to the right side of my neck while Randy nibbled and bit the left side. Eventually my body began to move of it's own volition. I was grinding against Randy, my body begging for release.

John moved his hand from my shoulder to my breast squeezing gently. With both hands John reached around and began teasing and squeezing my nipples. I began to grind harder against Randy and arched up so that my breasts were right in his face. "Tease my nipples," I told him. The sensation of John pinching my nipples as Randy used his tongue to tease them was too much. I came hard with a loud scream and a warm gush of juices. Randy's hands moved back to my hair, pulling me to him for a deep kiss as he began to thrash beneath me, his cum joining my juices. He moaned deeply into my mouth as his body quaked. John held my ear lobe between his teeth, "You want me to cum don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Beg for it!"

I gasped as he pushed deeper into me, "Goddamn! Please John, cum for me!"

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, "Beg me to cum in your ass!"

"Please John! I want you to pump your cum into my ass!"

"Fuck yeah!" he said loudly and along with a deep groan he came inside me.

After a very long moment I tried to compose myself. There was sweat covering both Randy and me. I assumed John was in the same state of exhaustion. I started to collapse onto Randy only to have John pull me up and practically throw me on my back. He immediately spread my legs, putting his hand behind my left knee and opening me up, "That's a beautiful sight," he said while licking his lips, "A perfect pussy, dripping with cum." He used his fingers to spreading my pussy open, again licking his lips as he moved right between my legs. He slowly began to use his tongue on me. First licking my outer lips then sucking gently on my sensitive inner lips. Finally he slid his tongue deep inside me, lapping at my inner walls as if savoring the mix of my juices and Randy's thick cum. He pulled his tongue from inside me long enough to tease the very tip of my aching clit, a deep shiver ran through my body and another gush of juices flowed freely from me, "I like that," he said softly. He pulled away from me and just watched for a moment as my pussy seemed to throb for his touch, "Do you know how fucking sexy your pussy is?" he asked. Again he ran his tongue over the tip of my clit, teasing me. Not touching me hard enough to allow me over the edge, but still keeping me tense and aching for release. I tried to press myself against his face but he held me tightly, not allowing me to move at all.

Next to me I heard Randy chuckle softly, "You're a braver man then me," he said through the soft laughter.

"Why? Because I like the taste of pussy?" John said, punctuating the sentence with a long stroke of his tongue against my clit. I writhed against his touch.

"No, because you're down there, eating her when she's filled with not even your own cum man."

John shrugged, "Pussy is pussy," he said nonchalantly and again teased my clit.

"Oh my god John!!" I gasped for breath, "please! I need to cum!"

John continued to speak to Randy as if I wasn't thrashing beneath him, "Look at her man, and look at this," He again spread my pussy open, then used his tongue to tease my clit. My inner walls contracted and tried to grasp at the penetration that was wanted so desperately. I wanted him inside me again so badly that I was practically whimpering. "You can see her pussy throbbing! It's so damn hot."

"Please John! Let me cum! I need to cum!"

He chuckled cruelly and glanced up at Randy, "Put your fingers in her, you'll see what I mean."

Tentatively Randy moved down and slid a single finger into my pussy. I immediately tried to thrust my hips up, to try and force him to finger fuck me. Randy simply held his finger inside me and felt my inner walls clutch desperately.

"Damn!" Randy was surprised, "She's even tighter."

John nodded, "And wetter."

By now my juices were running out of me and I was aching so badly that I wasn't even making human sounds.

"Put another finger in her. I want you to feel something else."

"I know what she feels like when she cums man, and yeah it's pretty fucking hot."

John laughed, his breath brushing my clit and making me even crazier, "Do you think we've tortured her enough?" he asked.

Now it was Randy's turn to laugh, "I think so." He pulled his finger out of me and licked it clean, almost as if he was sampling the taste of my juice mixed with his own cum.

John didn't give me time to think about anything else, he shoved three fingers deep into me and all but attacked my clit. I arched my back against him and as I came so hard that for a moment I knew I wasn't breathing and my body went rigid. John held me tight and allowed me to ride wave after wave of the intense orgasm. Finally his grip in me relaxed and I was able to pull away from him, gasping and still trying to catch my breath I turned to face Randy and felt his mouth cover mine. He swept me into his arms and held me tightly as John moved slowly up my body. I could feel exhaustion pulling at me, tugging me into a deep sleep. As Randy pulled me against his chest John snuggled behind me, his arm snaking around my waist. I loved the feel of both of their bodies so close to mine, the scent of their skin and the sound of their breath eased me to sleep.


End file.
